


Steve Rogers Guide to Superheroes- Flexibility and Adjustment

by Tsuki_Amano



Series: Steve Rogers Guide to Superheroes [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky, guide to life, regular steve, steve knows more than he lets on, superhero au, supportive Steve, they buy a lot of furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Amano/pseuds/Tsuki_Amano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you date a superhero, expect the unexpected. Including the fact that your apartment may become a meeting point for all his friends (who needs a cave anymore right? I mean, all that dampness and cold air. That’s pneumonia just waiting to happen.)</p><p>Or the continuation of the Superhero AU that no-one asked for. Featuring Bucky Barnes the superhero and his not-so-clueless boyfriend Steve who'll fight you if you look at Bucky wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers Guide to Superheroes- Flexibility and Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to have read the remainder of the fics in this arc to understand it, but it would help just a bit. Please note, this is pre-serum Steve, with a WS Bucky who along with the other mentioned characters form the Avengers, a crime fighting group of superheroes.  
> That's where the similarity to the original story ends.

**2\. Donate your day-planner to charity.**

When you date a superhero, expect the unexpected. Including the fact that your apartment may become a meeting point for all his friends ( _who needs a cave anymore right? I mean, all that dampness and cold air. That’s pneumonia just waiting to happen._ ) When you stumble upon them sitting in the living room in the middle of the night, do not comment on the fact that it’s around three-thirty in the morning and why don’t they switch on the nice new table lamp.

Oh.

Thor, you really need to start taking your cape off. We have a rack for all your hats, capes and helmets.

Also pointedly ignore the fact that Dr. Banner is swaddled in your blue fleece blanket that your mother just sent you ( _and you were looking for that which is why you were awake in the first place)_. Because it might turn out that he’s completely starkers under there and you just washed that blanket. Not to mention that the cleaners are going to wonder what you and Bucky keep getting up to on the sofa, having it cleaned so often.

It’s also polite to offer a change of clothes to any of his friends who might need it, having spilled ‘paint’ from building their ‘catapult’ for the Renaissance fair. No it isn’t necessary to point out that the town hasn’t actually had a Renaissance fair for the last three years.  

Should his friends decide they don’t want a change of clothes, it’s probably time to break into the blanket box and get out the blankets. Spandex not only does nothing for the cold, it hides nothing. ( _Superheroes all have their comfort clothes. Clint likes sweaters, Tony likes scarves and Natasha likes socks though she’d probably knock you out before admitting it_ ).

The all-night grocery guy is an actual angel and will not question why you and your boyfriend are down here again buying what looks like a week worth of shawarma. He won’t bat an eyelash when your boyfriend mentions the Renaissance fair, though he will slip you an extra chocolate bar when no one’s looking.

Did you know that superheroes get discounts at select retail stores and outlets? Because I sure didn’t. I mean, I always assumed that they were getting some form of remuneration from their employment agency ( _remind me to tell you about Fun Fridays someday, once I can look the fire brigade in the eye again_ ), but discounts seemed so mundane given everything.

I found out the other day when Bucky and I were shopping for a new table lamp. What happened to the one we purchased as a replacement for the cape’s last victim?

Well, Thor came home that day to ‘engage in frivolity and a session of wit’ with Bucky ( _that meant Bucky was teaching him how to play Scrabble_ ) and Thor got a little…frustrated with the Scrabble board.

Needless to say, there wasn’t much of a lamp left which wasn’t terrible because it was a pretty ugly looking lamp anyway. But it still meant that unless we wanted to be cloaked in darkness in the living room, we’d need to go shopping.

Which is where I found out, that Bucky gets discounts on all purchases equal to and above a certain value. Christmas shopping should be less stressful this year.

On that subject, furniture shopping with superheroes is an _experience_ and that’s the only word I can use to describe it. See, the thing is, I thought it was just Bucky at first. He’s useless when it comes to shopping because he doesn’t have a clue how to choose fresh fruits and vegetables and he doesn’t understand that when you have superhuman strength, if you try to race down the aisles on the shopping cart, something will break.

He was threatened with a week on the couch and dish duty and swore never to repeat what shall only be known as the ‘ _Pyramid Incident’_.

Naturally, I thought that when Pietro and I headed out to get some food for his tortoise ( _you know what, some things, I’ve just stopped questioning._ ) it would be smooth sailing.

I was wrong.

See, Pietro moves fast. And I don’t just mean that he runs quickly. Sometimes, that extra energy translates into the rest of his movements as well, like his speech. Have you ever wondered what having a conversation with someone in the future would be like? There’s a reason Pietro’s banned from drinking any of the coffee we serve at the shop. By the time we had picked up what he needed the poor sales assistant looked she was going to cry. He’s sort of, unofficially prohibited from entering the store anymore without a companion. If they see him alone, they flip the closed sign on the door and let me tell you, when that shop girl wants, she can put Pietro to shame.

( _When I off-hand mentioned this to Bucky that evening over dinner, he froze a bit. Asked me how I was feeling and disappeared to make a call. He’s undeniably sweet, cleared the dishes, gave me a massage and cuddled me to sleep. But if he thinks I didn’t realize the connection between that and why the security tapes in the shop were stolen the next day, well, I guess it’s for the best. For now at least._ )

Natasha and Bucky are fairly close, though he won’t tell me why and I don’t want to pry. She’s a good friend, even though she could probably kill me with her little finger. So when we went shopping for her, to buy make-up, I wasn’t expecting much.

I should probably admit right now, that what happened next, while not entirely my fault would have gone a lot smoother if I would have kept quiet. But see, I don’t think men catcalling a lady, whether she’s my friend or not, is right. I probably shouldn’t have told him he looked like a dehydrated walnut. He landed one punch before Natasha stepped in.

Put it this way, I owe her more than ice-cream. ( _She’s nice about it, doesn’t laugh. Kisses my cheek and tells me it’s nice Bucky found someone as stubborn as him_ ).

But that’s nothing compared to when I went clothes shopping with Dr. Banner. Dr. Banner is a nice guy, he used to be a professor at the local university and he’s got one of the most brilliant minds that I’ve ever seen. He took some time off to work on ‘anger issues’ as Bucky put it.

Clothing shops are crowded, people jostle you, sales people hound you and after a certain point you feel you’re either going to die by suffocating in the clothes or being blinded by the bright lights. In retrospect, taking Dr. Banner here wasn’t the best idea.

That particular gem struck me when he started turning green.

It’s weird how much people will believe you if you can keep a straight face. To this day, I’m sure that no one in that shop will ever use hair dye again.

Dating Bucky is definitely invigorating. But I love him and the few kinks in the road don’t bother me. Sure we buy more furniture than a small country and one of his friends has a glowing chest. And sure there are not-so-good days. Like the time his arm got magnetised because of an electromagnetic field and all our cutlery clung to him for the rest of the day.

And sure, there are days which are downright bad, when he doesn’t want to or can’t talk. When getting him to eat or to get out of bed is the most difficult thing on the planet and when his gaze is as vacant as the empty lot behind our apartment.

It’s worth it.

Listening to him croon off-key when we get the dishes, curling up next to him on the couch to watch a terrible comedy show.

Tangling our legs together under the dining table and flirting with each other, with increasingly embarrassing terms of endearment, to watch Pietro turn red (serves you right for getting us _that_ for our anniversary).

Dating Bucky is unpredictable, but when you wake up to someone and it feels like coming home, you know it’s worth every minute.

***Footnote***

_If you come down to the living room to find out that they’ve got someone tied up (Oh, it’s Thor’s brother, thank you Clint. That’s not in the least bit reassuring but alright.) ignore Stark’s declaration that it isn’t a kinky sex thing (what he does in his spare time is up to him) and back away slowly. Thor’s brother doesn’t look quite as good-natured as Thor and you’d rather not spend the rest of eternity as a barnacle or whatever he decides to do. You might want to try to remind your boyfriend to close the curtains so your neighbours don’t call the cops._

_Seriously who’s going to keep buying the ‘audition for a movie’ excuse?_

 

* * *

Come say hi! I'm on [tumblr](http://everydayindian.tumblr.com/)

 

**Author's Note:**

> * insert science point* for the record, according to electromagnetic induction, a strong electric field could actually temporarily magnetise metal provided it was varying. So in the point mentioned in the story, I'm working with the assumption that the electric components in his arm would have picked up that induced field and because of vibration, would have kept up the flux needed to cause the magnetism. I apologize for that nit-picking
> 
> This arc will continue, although some of the stories may have a more serious note. I'd like to apologise for the infrequent updates, but I've been going through a rough patch personally and haven't been able to write. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this update!


End file.
